gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Will of Albert Spark
The following is the official will of Albert Spark, should he go inactive more than 6 months or proclaim himself "dead" then the following will go to each of his family and friends POTCO and Role-Play *Sparky Whitewolf (Twin): Moldova *King John Breasly of England: Wallachia *Queen Roberta Moon (Bobby Moon) of France: Classified *Sultan Hermit of the Ottoman Empire: Yedisan *Emperor Davy Hookwrecker: Bucharest *Tsar Jeremiah Garland of Russia: Permanent Position of Prime Minister (or however the Second-In-Command is labelled in that Kingdom) in a Romanian Kingdom of your choosing, it will last until you would like to resign or the term of 1 Year is over after my death. *Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk of Romania: Permanent Position of Prime Minister (or however the Second-In-Command is labelled in that Kingdom) in Yedisan, and should that be the Kingdom be chosen by Jeremiah Garland to lead as Second-In-Command then you may lead Bucharest. Wiki *Queen Elizabeth of Sweden: Rights to my personal page, Bio:Albert Spark *Captaingoldvane2: The rights to my series "The Spark Chronicles" and Sparkle Publications *Lawrence Daggerpaine: "Isla Diablo" Possessions *Queen Roberta Moon (Bobby Moon) of France: Full Rights to The Darknesse Page and possession of any files Non-Romanian Related uploaded by me on the wiki. *Admins: The Rest of my pages I have made, you may split them up between yourselves and auction them off in game currency, idc how you do it. *BNO/Gentlemen Party: Anything eaten from BNO maybe dissected from my body, should you choose, and reused. And bought from BNO may be reclaimed by the Former BNO. Minecrafters of OlexCraft *Cuba: Goes to Squirto19, the Governor of Cuba. *Mount Sierra: Goes to Rocket_93 Aka Lapiz Aka Pencil *Republic Co.: GOes to GenLawrence, Republic Co. includes the HQ in Mount Sierra, and the industrial factory on Cuba. *The Federal Buildings of Caribbean Republic (The HQ of C.R., The Meeting Hall of C.R., and the Dirt Shop): Goes to Dirtman Aka David. If you did not receive a possesion know that I didn't know what else to give you realistically. If you ever need clarification on what goes to where, message me if I ever see daylight here again. Messages This is not to be read as Albert Spark is still "alive". DO NOT READ IF ALBERT IS HERE Should I leave, I'd like you all to know this: Emperor Davy Hookwrecker of China Despite how I hate pervs, you have one made me grown accommodated to perviness and such, but more so, you have made a large impact on me. You were a close friend to me and I hope that you will live a happy life as you go on. You're cool and probably changed my life more than I realize. Enclosed is Romania's Ruling Capitol, you now control Bucharest. Queen Elizabeth of Sweden Liz, you know I love you. Always have. You have impacted my life majorly and I just don't know what else to say, to be honest. I wish this could be longer, but I am not one good with long parting messages. I hope you live a happy life and eventually marry someone, and not let others ruin love for you. I hope you keep it together and hold on in til you find that perfect one. I love you. Cherie (KittyNomsYou) Cherie, you have been such a help, in my life. You have helped me with so much, like my online mother. You're awesome. You've helped me with many tough times in real life and helped me find some of my bravery and courage to do so many things, I have no clue how I could ever repay you, but you felt like family so much. Like I said with Liz, I am not good with parting messages. I hope you live a happy life as well. King John Breasly of England John, I tell you, I am glad to have met you. You're a cool guy. At first, I'll admit you seemed like an asshole, but as I got to know you, I saw a lot of your logic and how you reacted to certain things made me realize other things I've never thought of, I'm sure you're probably confused. I hope England is prosperous and that you will be able to get it larger than life again like the Old Days, when I joined RP. May you live a happy life. Enclosed I give you a piece of Romania, though I know you'd want more, I want to be able to give pieces to others, you now have Wallachia, a more land locked area of Romania. BNO/Gentleman Party For the rest of the BNO Members, I want to say you guys we're cool, though on some things I thought you over did it, you were cool nonetheless. You changed this wiki in many ways and it's thinking (Not as in Perv Thinking). I hope you guys are better respected. Queen Roberta Moon of France (Bobby Moon) Bob, I'll tell you we hve more in common than I thought lol. You have been a great influence in how I think like many others, and I hope you live a good life. I don't know what else to say other than you are a really cool person, and very chill. Also, I hope you lead France well. Sultan Mahmud I AKA Parax. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND SPUN..... boy will I miss seeing that as well as many other lines. You are a hilarious guy, and I hope things with Kelly go well. You have provided me with at least HALF the laughs I've ever produced in my life. I hope you live a happy life. And yes I know I am not exactly giving back Romania in a whole, only a portion. THis portion is Yedisan, the of Romania hat borders Ottoman, I figured you'd want to keep your land connected. I hope you understand. Admins (In General) I know I truly disappointed you with something, and my many unnecessary requests. I hope you guys understand what I did was wrong, and that I didn't realize it. I ask for your forgiveness. When I say I always wanted to be a Rollback or Mod, I wanted that to be able to help this community which has indeed changed my life and kept me getting anymore depressed than I already am. I am not power hungry, I was never in it for power, quite frankly, I did not even expect to be considered for Mod, hence what many you've said on SSC when Blake requested my promotion, I will agree I do not like talking about it nor do I think I was cut out for it yet either. Duchess Sparky Whitewolf of Moldova (Twin) Twin, you are one cool girl. I hope you live a happy life, I am glad to have met you, even though I still think you stole my nickname :P But nonetheless, you're cool and I hope you live a happy life. Enclosed, I give you the rights to rule Moldova, the largest piece of land in Romania, take good care of it. Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk of Romania You have helped me so much with Romania. I appreciate it. You are by far Romania's Best Prime Minister ever. I hope you continue doing great work and one day will find yourself a country. May you live a happy life. Marie A. Marie, you're an awesome chick. Wish you'd come on chat more you silly goose. We've had good times in chat and I hope to see you again. Live a happy life! William Brawlmartin Ok, I know we had our ups and downs, lefts and rights, Norths and Souths (if that makes sense), but I do not hate you. Sure you could have done a better job with Romania, but you can be cool at times. Something I have seen recently in you is you are stating to learn what a lot of people were saying, one of those being Squid (yes we drop that bomb A LOT, but I want you to know something). You finally realized she did not love you, and you have earned much of your lost respect back from me. I hope this trend continues. Best Wishes. Lawrence Daggerpaine THIS IS THE FREE FRAPS SERIES WITH GENERIKB LUCLIN AND WOLV21, WELCOME TO THE MINECRA- Law, I forgot you watched Le Minecrackers :P Anyhow, I hope you continue on doing something great with your life. You have much potential and are very familiar with technology. You know so much, sometimes I wish I could BE you... in a way. Have a happy life. Captaingoldvane2 Dude, first off I am sorry for what I did, I know that really shocked you. I gave you a bomb on the table with so much pressure on you, luckily you dismantled it, the right way. You did not make a biased move by not banning me, you made the right choice of banning me on chat. I hope you can forgive me for what I did, I know it affected you most. Now on to the other stuff. I thought you were a horrible Admin from the start, all I could think was "This guy is some major grump, and some idiot." I am glad that you proved to be wrong, though I still think you can get a little grumpy, I think you look a lot better today than you did when I first met you. I still have not read past the first chapter of TGT, though it sounds really good. And I know you want me to give the go aheads to let you tell everyone why I received horrid punishment, but I want you not to. You have helped me with something else, and I am glad you did. Take care. Minecrafters of OlexCraft Alright so I am hoping I come back but if not I enclose something to you above on what parts of the Caribbean Republic you may have. I had a great time with you guys and I hope you guys grow to something where it is not just us from PPW. To the Rest that weren't addressed I wish I could think of everyone and what to thank for, but I can't. I hope you all live happy lives. This ENTIRE WIKI has helped me stay content and kept me from staying on the floor. I hope you guys will one day find the Chat Strikes board clean and the need for fewer mods. I hope you will be able to sort out differences as I know you guys sometimes can't agree on things. You have all changed alot of things in me and I am glad.you have helped in so many ways. In Case I come back If I do happen to come back, I will try to find many of you in game, I know I won't come back on Wiki if I am not back in 6 Months. If I do come back, I will come back by the name of Sir Robert Goldtimbers, as I am technically in the Goldtimbers Family. My Best Wishes to All, 21:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) [[Category:Fan Wills] Category:POTCO